Knights and Dragons Wiki:Staff Policy
__TOC__ Staff members of the Knights & Dragons Wiki are here to serve, manage, and help the community through use of their given tools, although if there is a staff member who is abusive, spamming, violating policies, or bad for the progression of the wiki or community a demotion should be considered. Staff Expectations Chat moderator are expected to: *Help users in chat to the best of their ability and answer questions (both in main chat and Personal Messages). *Help newcomers understand the Chat Policies *Warn someone before banning (kicks count as warnings), with exception of extreme cases where a ban is the best option for the well-being of the community and chat *Explain on the banned user's message wall the reasons for the ban *Chat Moderators need to show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc.) *Chat Moderators are expected to show good behavior both here and on other Wikias. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wikia as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. *Act with maturity on the Knights & Dragons Wiki and on all others, in chat, forums, comments, edits, and message walls Rollbacks are expected to: *Efficiently use their rollback tool granted to them to revert vandalism and spam done on mainspace pages *Report any issues with other users or the wiki *Show good behavior both here and on other Wikias. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wikia as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. *Act with maturity on the Knights & Dragons Wiki and on all others, in chat, forums, comments, edits, and message walls Admins are expected to: *Help sort out issues between users *Warn or block misbehaving users, and notify them on their message wall if blocked *Keep the wiki free of spam or vandalism *Manage the community through listening to requests, helping users, and sorting out issues Bureaucrats are expected to: *Help manage staff, by means of guiding and helping them *Promote users when necessary through the promotion process outlined in the specific user rights requests thread *Demote users when necessary through the demotion process outlined below Possible Reasons for Demotion *'Abuse to other users' This could be in the form of vulgar language, harassing other users, impersonating / intimidating / threatening other users. It could also be through using their privileges to do what users should not. Abuse is one of the more serious problems, and is not tolerated on the Knights & Dragons Wiki or on any other wiki. If the staff member has had previous records of abuse then the staff member may be cross-checked for abuse on other wiki's. If any is found on this wiki or on another and depending on the severity and recency of the abuse, a demotion is likely to be required. *'Abuse of powers' Defined as using their staff privileges and powers to overrule edit-wars or conflicts regarding the wiki. Abuse of powers is defined through staff's judgement. If users believe that the staff member is abusing his powers, the user should notify a bureaucrat immediately of the issue. *'Repeated spam' Posting links, comments, or images multiple times that would be regarded as spam. This could include (i) advertisements; (ii) unnecessary code; (iii) "fake items" or other false articles; (iv) words, emotes or repetitive/excessive statements not pertinent to a topic. Spam could be in spamming comment sections, spam on pages, forums, the chat, or on users message walls. Uploading many unrelated images to the wiki with no legitimate purpose is also considered as spam. For spam that is happening in the present you should contact the VSTF immediately and request for them to deal with the issue. *'Violating terms of use / policies' If any of the Knights and Dragons Wiki Rules and Policies, Knights and Dragons Wiki Chat Policy or Wikia Terms of Use are violated the severity of the case should be discussed by other staff members and if necessary a demotion can take place. Demotion Process Step 1 Admins should first discuss whether the demotion request is valid. If there is a valid reason for demotion then one of two processes should be followed depending on the urgency of the matter, otherwise the matter should be disregarded as illegitimate. Step 2 Not urgent issue: A community discussion will be held on the Board:Wiki Discussions regarding the demotion of that user. The discussion should include all reasons, with evidence and proof of the validity of the demotion. The discussion should ask users to vouch if they are for or against the demotion of that user, and all unrelated comments are to be removed. After a 1 week long discussion, an admin will comment that discussion is over, and will now move onto a voting stage, where users will be required to either support or oppose the demotion. The voting stage should last 1 week also, and if a majority vote supporting the demotion of the staff member then they are to be demoted and notified on their message wall. OR Urgent issue: Urgent issues such as user abuse, violation of terms of use / policies are more urgent issues and need to be dealt with quicker and more effectively. Problems such as these should not concern the community, as it is not up for discussion '''whether or not e.g. the Knights and Dragons Wiki Rules and Policies or Wikia Terms of Use were violated. User abuse should also be dealt with through this 'Urgent issue' process, as users may have friends to back them up and support them even if they were abusing users. A bureaucrat(s) should take over the situation and discuss among other admins if the staff member needs to be demoted, '''giving full reasons and evidence of why. If the majority of admins agree that the staff member should be demoted then move on to next step. Step 3 Afterwards if the demotion has been gone through with then the discussion (if there is one) is to be closed and kept for record (removed, not deleted), and the ex-staff member removed from active staff list and the full staff list . Step 4 The demoted staff member should be notified on his/her message wall, including a link to the discussion (if possible). This message should explain, have evidence, and give reasons in full detail of why they were demoted.